knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XXVII glava)
Magareće godine Već sjutradan popodne sazva nas na dogovor i profesor istorije, naš novi prefekt. – Koga ćete za pazitelja? – obrati se on čitavoj učionici. Svi se začudi smo. Kako, zar da sami sebi biramo pazitelja? – Milu Škorića! – viknu prvi De-De-Ha. – Prima se! – zaori se iza svih stolova. – Pristajem, ali uz vaše obećanje da ćete sami paziti na red za vrijeme učenja – reče Mile. – Obećavamo, pazićerno! – prihvati učionica. – Želite li ponovo crnu knjigu? – upita istoričar. – Nećemo, nećemo! – Dobro, djeco. Od sada kažnjavajte sami onoga ko bude pravio nered i smetao vam u radu i učenju. Postavite ga pred čitavu učionicu, pa nek mu njegovi drugovi sude. – Bogami je to škakljiva stvar! – uozbilji se De-De-Ha. – Ko bi od sramote na sud pred svoje drugove! Odsada ću ja biti na času učenja mirniji od bubice. Na prefektov prijedlog izabrana je i "kuhinjska komisija", koja će nadzirati kuhinju i pomagati pri sastavljanju jelovnika. U nju su jednoglasno, pored Mile Škorića, izabrani Baja i De-De-Ha. Zatim je sastavljena i "sanitarna kontrola" da vodi nadzor nad higijenom, da provjerava peru li se svako veče noge itd. Nju istog časa prozvaše "nogata žandarmerija", a za šefa joj izvikaše mrkog Lazara Maconju. Ded, sad, majčin sine, ne operi noge kad je tu Lazo Maconja! Kad je sastavljan prvi jelovnik, pozvani su u pomoć svi konviktaši. Nastade pljusak od prijedloga, želja i savjeta. – Grah s mesom! – vikao je Baja. – I s kožurom od slanine! – dodade De-De-Ha – Pura s kajmakom! – navijali su Ličani. – Pečena kokoš! – derao se neki mališan. – Ja volim kolače! – javljao se neko iz ćoška. – Pite, pite, brate slatki! – vikao je Hamid Rus i počinjao da nabraja. – Pite kvrke, pite džilituše, pite zeljanice, pite misirpite, pite razljevuše, pite gužvare, pite savijuše, pite maslenice, pite drobare, burek-pite, pite sirnice, pite orašnjače, pite jufkare, pite s jabukama, pite gibanice, pite onako... – Stoj, brate, zatrpa nas pitama! – prekide ga neko. Zaglušena galamom, kuhinjska komisija morade pobjeći nekud iza svinjca da tamo sama sastavlja jelovnik, a mi ostadosmo da se i dalje prepiremo koje je jelo bolje. Tu se umalo ne pobismo oko toga je li bolje pečeno prase, ili pečeno jagnje, a kad zovnusmo za sudiju Jovu Skandala, on odlučno izjavi: – Najbolja je pečena kokoš s litrom crna vina i s vrućim somunom, ali da je jede samo jedan čovjek! S tim njegovim mudrim zaključkom složi se i "praseća" i "jagnjeća" strana. Smrdonja, naš bivši pazitelj, također je otperjao iz konvikta zajedno sa starim prefektom. Otišao je da stanuje privatno, kod policajca Šice. Tih dana dođe nam De-De-Ha s čudnim planom. – Znate šta, hajde da spremamo Jovu Skandala za ispit. – Kakav ispit? – čudimo se mi. – Pa nek polaže privatno prvi razred gimnazije. Eno njega, već je spremio istoriju učeći zajedno sa mnom. Nema šta, dogovorismo se, podijelismo predmete i pođosmo Jovi s gotovim planom. On to objeručke prihvati. Jedne večeri, kad na mene dođe red da ga poučavam, Jovo me upita: – A šta ćeš mi ti predavati? – Srpski jezik. – Bog s tobom, dijete, šta će mi to? Ja srpski znam od malih nogu. – Ali to treba znati pravilno, pa tu ima... – Šta ima! – prekide me on. – Znam ja svaku riječ: Evo: konj, vo, zec, vuk, miš... ovaj... vrana, kuća, zec... e, zec sam već kazao... vuk... i njega sam!... Ih, znam ja toga još, samo se ne mogu sjetiti. Nekako se ipak složismo da ga poučavam, ali već kod lekcije o narodnim pjesmama, Jovo se uzjoguni: – Kako se ne zna koje sastavio tolike narodne pjesme? Skandal! Pa šta su radili policija, žandarmerija? Kamo ta istraga? – Šta ja znam – branio sam se ja. – Čuješ, da sam se ja pitao, ja bih toga guslara za vrat pa u kancelariju: je li, slijepac, od koga si čuo tu pjesmu o kralju Vukašinu? Znaš li ti da se ne smije dirati u njegovo veličanstvo kralja? Aha, bato! Tu Jovo slavodobitno podiže prst i viknu: – Istrijebio bih ja te narodne pjesme za pola godine, ili mene ne bilo! Nek narod ore, peče rakiju, bije se po mehanama, a nek se mane pjesama. Počnem, opet, da mu čitam neku priču Janka Veselinovića, a on me prekine: –Šta će mi te gluposti? "Počelo je proljeće, vrbe ulistale!" Znam i ja da vrbe listaju u proljeće, ne mora to mene učiti taj tvoj Janko Veseljaković. Nek on meni kaže kad su Turci prvi put zauzeli Bihać, to je već nešto, a ne njegove šugave vrbe. Ipak je posao kako-tako napredovao, a poslije dužeg vremena, kad smo već prešli i na gramatiku, Jovo mi jednog dana začuđeno reče: – Kako to: učeći s tobom, ja zaboravio srpski jezik?! Što god me upitaš, ja ne znam! Da ga malo zagrijemo za jezik i pismenost, mi mu kupimo jedan spomenar i počesmo, redom, da zapisujemo u njega razne pjesme i mudre misli, Jovi za sjećanje. Da ste samo vidjeli njegove sreće! Po čitav dan obilazio je od đaka do đaka i molio: – Hajde, napiši mi nešto za uspomenu. Okini, brate, jednu pjesmu pa nek se sve praši! Mi smo "okidali" kako je ko znao, a Jovo je uveče po čitav sat sjedio u svojoj sobi, listao spomenar i kod svake pjesme razgovarao kao da je pred njim živ čovjek: – E, ovo ti je dobro, Hamide. Skandal! Ne bi bolje napisao ni žandar pod puškom. Jednom sam i ja prelistao taj njegov toliko voljeni spomenar, šta li sve unutra nije bilo! Jedna mnogo šarenija parada nego u Zorinom spomenaru. Evo šta je, na primjer, zapisao Branko Mandić: Evo Jove, evo naše dike, u Kuli je čuvo razbojnike. Razbojnici maglu pohvataše, pa sad Jovo čuva konviktaše. Ispod toga je stajao Dulin "pjesnički" zapis: Pod mostom riba pliva trčeći. Jovo se znoji srpski učeći. '' Još niže, neko je dodao, bez potpisa: Dule pjeva kao krava, ''neka mu je vječna slava! '' Sasvim u dnu toga lista stajao je zagonetan natpis: Ešip njok, atič caragam! (čitaj obratno!) Baja je pokušao da bude mudrac, pa je na jednoj stranici krupnim slovima zapisao: ''Vrijeme teče, '' život je kratak!'' A Krsto je ispod toga dodao: Guska se peče, meni će batak! Još najiskrenija bila je nečija bilješka na posljednjoj strani spomenara: Razmišljao sam, pjesmu spremao, pa zadrijemao, zato ću, braćo, iskreno reći: idem prileći. Od mene ti je dosta i ovo, rođeni Jovo Sviđali se kom ili ne sviđali ovi zapisi, Jovo ih je volio i čuvao kao da su zlatom pisani.